Unspoken Understanding
by HartBeatz
Summary: A terrible fate has befallen Subaru after the Defeat of Petelgeuse. How will he continue onward?
1. Prologue: Awakening

"I've seen this ceiling before" Subaru mused, having recently woken up from his most recent Return by Death. Grasping at his chest, he began to replay the scene in his head once more. The blank, unconscious body of Rem sat at the front of his mind like rain clouds on a wet spring morning. After the fall of Petelgeuse, he had gone to look for her in hopes of celebrating a job well done. However, on the trip back to camp, he began to notice something he had seen before.

Not a single person in the world could remember who Rem was, and later arriving at the camp site, he had found her with an amnesia ridden Crusch. They had been fighting something, that much was obvious. But the painful realization that had befallen Subaru afterwards was what caused his Return this time around. "Hey, Rem? Are you awake or just sleeping?...…. You're just kidding, right, Rem?" Subaru lightly shook the helpless maid before giving up after about an hour, each shake and word used with less effort than the last as he repeated the same mantra. Try as he might, Rem would not wake from her comatose state. In a last ditch effort, Subaru found the nearest blade he could and-

* * *

Blank nothingness surrounded him for a split second before his reawakening here. Attempting to restart the section involving the defeat of Betelgeuse seemed only natural to the self proclaimed hero. But as it turned out, this new life of his was not destined to be that simple.

After his morning stretch, he jumped out of bed, realizing nearly immediately that his respawn was not the same as before. "The last Return by Death point should have been after the defeat of the White Wha…." Subaru trailed off as realization hit home. Fear struck him like a cold bag of bricks to the face as he began sprinting at top speed, desperately trying to get there in time. It was already too late. There was nothing he could do. Subaru couldn't even count how many times he had repeated the process, certainly long enough to the point that the nature of Rem's condition had set in. There was no amount of effort he could give to make it in time; he had already tried countless times. She was permanently asleep with no need for food, or water, and nobody in existence could remember her. As if the White Whale had just erased her consciousness and memory.

* * *

He could still feel the damage the most recent blade had done to his neck as if it were still lodged there even now. Pain of the flesh was no new ordeal to Subaru, but what plagued his thoughts currently were all the times Rem had come to save him, and how she believed in him to be a hero when nobody else did. Tears began to well up in the battered boy's eyes as he let out a gut-wrenching whimper that didn't even amount to an eighth of the pain he currently felt. He didn't have the strength to yell, or complain, or to even feel angry or sad at himself for failing to save her.

Slowly raising himself out of the oh-so-familiar bed he had gotten used to waking up in, he took a moment to try and collect himself. It was then that he realized that Beatrice, the resident librarian and Spirit of the Roswaal mansion was watching him as he wept. "What is with you and always waking up in the strangest situations, I suppose?" her verbal tick a welcome and much needed constant in his world of uncertainty. He had no quick comebacks for the drill loli this time, as he attempted to pause his clustered grief for the faintest of seconds to explain his current situation. "You don't remember her either, do you?" he mused, more to himself than anyone else, just barely enough to pique the ears of the concerned Beatrice.

"Who are you to ask such a loaded question like that, I suppose?" she retorted, almost irritated that Subaru would insinuate anything about her without consulting her first. "Rem. The other demon maid that works here with her sister Ram ever since long before I arrived here" he continued, almost cutting Beatrice off mid-sentence. "What makes you think I would forget about such an important part of our staffing here at the mansion, I suppose?" she answered monotonously as usual. "Wait, so does that mean that you remember her? But I saw-" he stopped himself mid sentence, remembering suddenly the penalties of trying to speak too much about other timelines or his ability to reset upon dying.

"Whatever, just come with me for now" he forced out, angrily as he grabbed Beatrice's hand and began walking down the hallway. "W-w-What are you doing to me, I suppose? What do you need to know? I-" cutting her off mid sentence, Subaru stopped and spoke quietly this time. "Please, just come with me for a little while. I need to check if what I think is right or not". Beatrice paused for a second, "I will grant you your nonsense favor, but don't expect me to continue helping you all the time, I suppose". Subaru knew this was a lie by now, as he had been relying on the girl more times than he could remember in various loops, just to get to where he was currently.

Searching the house top to bottom, he finally stumbled upon Ram, the sister of the currently incapacitated Rem and set in motion his test. "Good morning Ram. I need to answer a simple question for me" he said. "Oh, Barusu, I don't take it as a surprise that you come to me for help, but it is interesting to see you here Beatrice-sama" she said curiously. "Ok Beatrice, this is the reason I brought you here. Ram, do you remember your sister Rem? Anything at all?" he asked, already knowing what the outcome was going to be. "What?! You brought me all the way here for a question as stupid as that?!" she shouted furiously. "Of course it's a stupid question, I've never heard of someone with that name in my life" she blankly stated.

Subaru had enough after that, and was satisfied with the conclusion he had found as his thoughts drowned out Beatrice's genuine shock and confusion. Calmly walking down the long corridors, he went to the kitchen, and grabbing a sharp blade from the pantry, he made his way back to his room. It was almost mid-day before Beatrice had finally caught up to him, as he stared at the blade held in his hands. "I have been searching all day for you, I suppose! How rude of you to just leave me there without so much as an explanation!". She looked down at a glimmer of light reflecting off of the large kitchen knife Subaru was clutching in his right hand. "What do you think you're going to do with that weapon, I suppose!?" she screamed at him, trying to stop the imminent sin about to be committed.

"I'm so very tired, Beatrice. I've spent the last weeks suffering silently over things nobody could ever hope to understand. Things that I can't even share, not for lack of trying" Subaru solemnly stated under his breath, attempting to get out some of the pain that refused to leave him for even a split second. "Putting it simply, Beatrice, I've made up my mind to enjoy what time I have left before I inevitably give in" he said, merely assuring himself of what he was about to do. He slowly drew the weapon to his throat, but was stopped just short by a pair of small, fragile hands.

"I don't understand a single thing that you're saying, but just because nobody remembers Rem, that doesn't make suicide the correct answer, I suppose!" she pleaded with him, not realizing sooner how much she hated people dying under her watch. Unaware that her words here were meaningless, she continued "I know that you cared about those two girls, but you can't do this to Emilia, it will crush her I suppose. Do you want to impose your pain on her as well, I suppose?!" her colder calculating side got the better of her for a split second, but the damage had already been done.

Tears once again began flowing from Subaru's eyes like a waterfall. "You're the one who doesn't understand anything here! I could have saved her, but I was careless and this outcome is the result of that carelessness! She comforted me in my time of need, believed in me when I didn't believe in myself and wanted to run away. How did I repay her?! I let her die out there! It's MY fault that this happened!" he was screaming by this point, with whatever energy he had left. All of the anger he held towards Betelgeuse and his wish to save Emilia had blinded him of what was important.

He knew that this could have been prevented, but Beatrice didn't. She was going to try to find some reason for him to not stab himself, because deep down she cared for all the people under the Roswall mansion household. But it wasn't going to do any good now, she was inadvertently driving the stake further into Subaru's heart and it was too late to turn back now. "And I was just hoping that I could finally catch some rest too." he whispered to the darkness, as he plunged the knife directly into his skull, hard enough and fast enough to instantly kill him. The agony ripped through his entire body in a split second, and with a screech of torment, Subaru had ended his own life in this loop yet again.

* * *

Shooting up from his lonely prison of a bed for the umpteenth time, he yelled for a few seconds before his lungs ran out of breath. The door to Subaru's reset slammed open with a resounding THUD!. "Subaru, are you alright?!" Emilia, the white haired elf girl asked him, after rushing into his bedroom having heard his screech from earlier. "Yeah, I'm alright right now…" he slowly trudged on, trying to keep himself from seeming too suspicious. "Well don't just scream like that out of nowhere, it scared Puck too! He was worried about you" as if on cue, the cute cat spirit popped out Emilia's necklace jewel. "Lia, he doesn't seem alright to me. I can usually tell what he's thinking, but today it's as if I'm blocked by a wall of dark clouds" the spirit spoke aloud.

'Well that's because you haven't met whatever creature owns the black hands that prevent me from speaking about it' Subaru thought, internally cursing the blasted hands that kept him from spilling even a single word about his ability or the other timelines he has lived out. Subaru was shocked to see Ram come bolting into his room, seconds after puck had finished his thought, completely out of breath. He wasn't sure why, but the demon maid looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh, Ram-san perfect timing. Could you look after Subaru for a short while? Puck doesn't seem to think he's alright today. I can't stay with him all day, as much as I really want to" she said with concern written all over her face and tone.

Taking a second to catch her breath, Ram simply stated "As you wish, Emilia-sama" staring at Subaru for a short while before exiting the room. Soon after, Subaru was left with his thoughts and broken mind to taunt him as he attempted to make sense of his current situation. He tried to grieve over Rem's "death" but she wasn't really dead. His mind couldn't get over the chance that she could be saved, but was unable to let his failure to prevent it leave his mind.

Immediately, all thoughts and attention shot to the door at his room, as Ram had swung the door open wide, silently shutting it behind her. She had brought sweets and tea along with her. Probably at the request of Emilia, Subaru silently thought to himself.. She sat them on the bed next to him, with a short thank you escaping Subaru's lips before slowly trying to eat one of the delicious looking desserts.

'Well I guess I do need to try and keep my strength up' Subaru thought to himself, and began slowly eating the delicacies in front of him. He hadn't noticed it until a few minutes after he began eating, but for some reason, Ram had yet to exit his room. It puzzled the young man as he ate, but he could tell she was waiting to say something to him. "Alright Ram, there's no need to keep sitting here and waiting to speak. Just say whatever's on your mind so that I can be through with it" closing his eyes, he awaited whatever verbal punishment was about to come his way.

What came next shocked the internally grieving boy. Suddenly, he felt Ram's arms shoot around him, as she practically jumped into his stomach, gripping him like he was a broken glass window and would lose the pieces if she let go. Ram began to cry slowly but surely, trying to make herself unable to be heard but it was plenty enough to make Subaru extremely concerned for the girl.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second Ram, what's going on?! What happened? Why are you crying and leaning on me of all people?" he was genuinely confused about the current situation. By no means did Ram ever really hate him, but she certainly wasn't the type of girl to just start crying all of the sudden, much less on him. "I'm sorry….." she managed to squeak out beneath the muffled sobs coming from just behind Subaru's head. "I'm so so so sorry Subaru…." she choked out amidst her own rapid cries and breathing. Subaru began to seriously worry, as nothing like this had ever happened in any of the other timelines. "I don't… I couldn't have… I didn't know…" those were the only words he could make out at the current time and even though he didn't know what was going on or why, he began to cry as well.

Subaru, unable to wipe the tears from his eyes, wept as the emotions of the past two weeks or more of resetting began untying themselves. Ram began speaking in between whatever time she had not crying or attempting to continue breathing. "I know! I know everything that happened between you and my sister!" she had a hard time containing her voice, but managed to confine the one sided conversation to just his room.

"You….know...everything? What are you saying?" his confusion and interest taking hold for a minute before the next words out of Ram's mouth completely broke his remaining fortitude. "I know… everything, Subaru. From before you came to this world, about your life before here and how even though you weren't satisfied with how it was going" she paused for a brief moment to catch her breath. "It was a good life compared to what has happened to you here. I experienced everything you went through from your first step in this world till now. All the pain, suffering…. How many times you reset trying to save Emilia…. How many times you reset trying with every fiber of your being to save sissy…"

As she spoke, Subaru felt an immense amount of sadness for the poor girl, recounting his story so far. "I didn't just see them either, I felt what it was like for you. How horrible it was, to be betrayed time and time again by forces outside your control, and being brutally killed, cursed, bludgeoned, stabbed! Treated awfully at every turn because nobody knew or could know, but still being ignored and hardly ever trusted by anyone. Only to have the one person who believed in you, my beloved sister, disappear from the world, not once, but three times and have nobody remember her at all! Including me!" Ram had begun losing control of herself, and was now visibly shaking in Subaru's arms even as she held onto him with everything she had.

"The things we did to you… that I did you … I can never take them back! I killed you with my magic, by my hand, not once but twice! And after all that pain you had endured, you willingly committed suicide! You jumped off a cliff! All for the sake of me and my sister! Yet I still continued to doubt you! Even after saving the townsfolk, saving Emelia for the second time, and saving my sister! I tried to kill you a third time! Over what?! A stupid blank note that was a mistake you didn't even commit!" By now, anybody passing by would have heard this exchange, but with the mansion being as large as it was, the two were left to sob, grieve, cry and comfort each other.

He knew how much pain he had been through, but never in a million years would he wish that kind of torment on somebody else. They continued to sob for so long that day turned to night, and after half of a day, both of them had returned to a relatively neutral state. "How many times did you do it? Kill yourself over the past day to try and save Rem?" she asked, but they both knew he didn't remember. "So how did this happen to you in the first place? What caused this?" he questioned aloud. "All I remember was doing my normal chores when a black hand grabbed me from a wall of darkness, and I-I w-w-was f-forced to l-live out your.." she said, fumbling over her words at the end, not even finishing the sentence.

Subaru thought it over for a second and coming to no conclusion, he stood up. Walking just enough out of sight, Subaru grabbed the sharpest object he could find from nearby: A simple cup. By far the most makeshift suicide he had performed thus far, but it would have to suffice. However, he was grabbed the instant before Subaru could crack the cup on the table's edge.

His hands were stopped by a much larger, more gentle force, however the words that came after were anything but. "What do you think you're doing Subaru!?" Ram angrily yelled at him under her breath, trying to stay quiet and unheard from potential onlookers. "I have to fix this, Ram! I can't leave you with the kind of suffering I've been through in your hands! I-" Subaru felt a hand smack him so hard across the face that he fell ass backwards back into his bed. "No! I won't let you continue on like this! Not after everything you've already done for me and my sister, even if we can't talk to her right now!" her shoulders began to visibly shake.

"You can't keep going on like this alone! Sooner or later you're gonna break, and you along with everyone else might not ever get a happy ending, even if you find a way to go home! I already know what you're thinking, if you're wondering how I knew what you were going to do. You were going to reset the timelines to erase my gaining your experience. I can hear your thoughts too, idiot!".

Shocked by the recent developments, tears still streaming down the boy's face, a more pressing matter came to his mind. He paused for a second, and attempted to collect his thoughts before beginning. "But I'm not sure if I could take it… I wouldn't be able to take it if you forgot somewhere along the line! I've had nobody who could ever understand my situation until today. If you lost your memory of it again….. I'd just end up breaking myself all over again".

It was then that Ram heard the three words she was dreading hearing for the second time today. "I'm tired, Ram." She released the firm grip holding the cup in the air before embracing him as tightly as she could. "Please don't do what you're thinking of doing…." she pleaded with the boy, knowing he planned on Returning by Death the second she let go of the cup. She had placed all her bets in hoping that she could console and support his weary and tired soul.

Subaru stood in blank awe of the scene unfolding before him, and before Ram could react, he dropped the broken cup to the floor. He had cracked the edge of the dish on the table like he had planned, and slashed his own throat open deep. "NO! How could you!? I don't want you to break! You have to stop! Nothing good can possibly come of this!" she said as she eased the boy to the floor and began to cover his wounds. "At least you won't be forced to live with the same regrets as sadness that I have" he sputtered out, spitting up blood before falling back into another reset. He could hear the anguish in her voice as everything began to rewind, but in his mind he knew that it was for the best.

* * *

However this time, his awakening was even more confusing. Subaru had awoken slowly to the feeling of something warm pressed up against his back, and unlike before, he was laying on his side. Ram had curled herself up against his back protectively with her arms encircled around his midsection. He attempted slowly to break free, hearing a few short words from behind him as the arms tightened to restrain him lovingly. "Not again…. I still remember… I didn't forget your suffering! I refuse to let you go through it alone! Not for as long as I still remember and you still exist here. I won't let you…." she said quietly into his ear, the stern and pained words caused Subaru to settle down, whimpering softly.

He knew that he had saved her sister, and done many things over multiple timelines to protect them, but even if Ram did experience his pain, he would never have expected her to do something like this. He knew that if she was willing to stake being found in this current state, clutched against his backside, he would never betray this gifted trust between them.


	2. Chapter 1: Re:Set, New Rules

Hello there! For those of you who Immediately read this story and were wondering, I'm not dead! I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to take this story, and I don't always write the fastest so expect updates and new chapters to come out as I think of where I want this story to eventually end up. I'm hoping to release new chapters a lot sooner than it's taken me to write this one, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist and if I don't like the way it's written I end up re-writing the whole thing. If you like the story, just be patient and I will continue to do updates as frequently as I can. As for now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"You don't need to try and fix things by yourself anymore, Subaru" Ram spoke slowly and softly, as if she were attempting to calm a deranged animal. "There's no reason to be so harsh on yourself…" she continued to squeeze him tighter as she spoke, letting the sentence trail off. For what seemed like forever, the room was silent enough to hear birds chirping softly in the early morning sun.

Still holding his arms to his side, Ram slowly swiveled Subaru around until he was facing her. She spoke solemnly, "After all, I….". Choking on words she clearly could not bring herself to speak a second time, the memory still fresh in her mind. It was at that moment that Subaru finally saw it. What he must have looked like right before he ended himself with that cup.

It was something greater than sadness or agony. He wasn't quite sure there was a human word to describe it. The once sturdy and seemingly unfazed by anything girl he had come to know looked so…fragile. Like a beautiful piece of mosaic glass the moment before it would shatter into millions of shards, never to be entirely whole again. It was at this point she had finally given up what was clearly an attempt to stop him from resetting any further.

Subaru felt Ram's grip begin to loosen, as he worked his way to an upright position, leaning against the bed's headboard. "Subaru…...I….." she remained motionless where he had left her, laying down on her side staring at the spot where his head had been resting. He lifted her up until she was at his side, leaning against him for support. Turning to the distraught girl, he slowly pulled her towards him, positioning her so that her back was against his chest, and his head was nestled atop hers.

"Above all else, I know what it truly means to suffer" he spoke with a gentleness that only one other person had ever truly seen. "Ram, please forgive me… I never thought this curse could drag somebody else down with me." Unsure of what to say next, Ram filled the empty air "I'm so sorry... for everything…" She struggled out between loud sobs, gasping for air. "This should have never….never happened to you…." he spoke out of anger and sadness-Subaru could feel it. He was blaming himself again. "STOP IT!" In a flash, Ram turned around and hit him. Hard. Hard enough to send him spiraling to the floor.

"OUCH! OI! What was that for!?..." Subaru hadn't noticed until now. Ram looked unusually pale-even for an Oni. He paused, and suddenly the answer hit him like a heavy bag of bricks. "What day is it, Ram?" Subaru mumbled out from his clearly less than fully functional mouth. No response. It wasn't until he took a good look outside that Subaru noticed that the mansion was in serious disarray. "Ram," he spoke in a low hushed tone, "how many days have I been out?"

Trauma instantly rushed over the girl's face, as she collapsed from her kneeling position on to Subaru's bed. "Hey! Ram! RAM! SOMEBODY, PLEASE COME HELP ME!". He was panicked by this point, lifting the girl from where she fell and darting out of his bedroom like a bolt of lightning. Subaru wasn't always the most physically fit person. Despite this, due to the amount of adrenaline coursing through his body, he was carrying the currently incapacitated maid as if the weight was merely an afterthought.

Suddenly he paused, tracing back his steps and preparing to open the last door he had disregarded just a few seconds ago. "Only one way to find out… Please hold out, Ram!" he begged, unceremoniously kicking the door open, causing a certain drill loli to jump from her seat and scream. "How dare you treat this entrance to the Forbidden Archives in such a manner, I suppose!" Beatrice, the resident and guardian of said magical room scolded the boy.

"Now is not the time! Beatrice, Ram is in serious trouble and I have no idea what the cause is. Hate me for all I care, but right now, I need you to help me save her!". Beatrice had never seen the boy quite this disheveled before. He had nothing on but his sleep wear, and his hair was a nightmare to say the least. "Alright, I suppose... I will do my best to treat the girl, I suppose." The small drill loli placed one hand over Ram's horn, and set herself to the task at hand. "She's completely drained of all her mana… what could have caused this, I suppose?" Beatrice shook her head in confusion before looking over to Subaru. "There's nothing that I can currently do for her, I suppose…" she flatly stated.

"I need to know, Beatrice… how long have I been asleep for?" Subaru was dead certain he had woken up the first night of each reset. However, the boy had never seen the girl in such a state. He watched her seemingly lifeless body as she unconsciously breathed in and out. Anxiety gripped him from head to toe as he prayed for Ram's safety.

Beatrice simply stated "It's been almost a week since you woke up. Bubby and Emilia have been worried sick about your safety, but not as much as the red-headed demon maid, I suppose." Subaru felt sick to his stomach, and immediately he knew that unfortunately due to his actions, Ram was in serious danger right now. He had no clue why it had taken him so long to awaken this time, since basically every other time he had Returned by Death he awoke instantly. 'Maybe I had overdone it' Subaru thought to himself, 'and my body had forced me to recuperate whether or not I wanted it to.'

After all, he was relentlessly resetting himself over and over in futile attempt to save her sister Rem. He had no idea what kind of repercussions that would have on his body; especially not when overlapped with the repetitious deaths and fatigue. "She refused to leave your side until you woke up, only eating when we brought her food. The only time she ever left was to use the restroom. I didn't know the two of you had gotten that close, I suppose…..."

Subaru grabbed the loli by the shoulders, and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Please, Beatrice…. If you can't fix this, tell me what needs to be done and I will do it. Anything at all!" he spoke in a hushed scream. He was desperate to find another way to solve this problem other than Return by Death. Subaru would do anything to prevent making her experience another one of his or her deaths first hand.

Beatrice paused slightly, thought to herself for a moment, and spoke evenly "Well, I'm not entirely certain why she has no mana. I know she doesn't have a horn, but she usually has mana despite that." The guardian mused to herself, before Subaru wondered aloud "What would cause her to have mana if her horn is how Ram takes it in? Why would today be the day that her mana ran out, and not some other day? Can you think of anything Beatrice?"

She was unsure, and after a modicum of processing, spoke these simple words. "I could bind your gate to hers… I suppose" These words piqued Subaru's attention, and without hesitation, he asked "How would that help us in this current situation? Please, tell me how this can fix Ram. I'll try it, whatever it is." Subaru spoke with a gentle fear that ate away at his mental state as the thought of Ram's potential death and the possibility of resetting himself… again. Either choice would lead to heartache for the young maid, but this was the final outcome of his recent actions. Beatrice nodded, and began her explanation. "What I can attempt to do is allow your mana gate to feed into hers. Then her body can function again without being deprived of mana, I suppose."

"Furthermore," Beatrice continues with a solemn look upon her small face "please know, Subaru, that connecting your two gates is similar to binding your two lives together, I suppose. If you die, she will lose her mana source and eventually die with you. I need to know that you understand what that means, I suppose." Subaru nodded, and spoke with his gaze fixed on Ram's seemingly lifeless body. "I realize that I'm responsible for two lives…. Actually, it's been made clear to me already that I'm responsible for much more than just that. All I care about is that Ram is awake and well again. Let's do it."

Beatrice chanted a small incantation under her breath, pausing only long enough to give Subaru instruction. "Lay the young maid on the floor, gently I suppose. Subaru, I need you to lie on the ground next to her and close your eyes. Once I begin, know that what I'm attempting to do here is no small feat, and has never been attempted before, I suppose." Subaru did as instructed, closing his eyes and asking "You're saying that what's being attempted here has never been tried before…?" The head of the library responded in short "No, I suppose. This is…. Something Betty has come up with as an emergency plan of sorts, I suppose."

Subaru sat upright for a moment "So what…. Currently, what you're trying to do is basically unheard of in this world…?" Beatrice nodded her head. "Betty is going to attempt to use my Door Crossing magic to directly link your gate with hers, I suppose. Since your gate is so damaged already, and this is dangerous enough as it is, Betty will use your gate's mana to keep the spell running; while feeding her gate at the same time, I suppose." Subaru's eyes widened for a second, realizing the lengths it would take the librarian just to perform this ridiculous feat. He lay back down next to Ram on the floor. "Okay then, we don't have any more time to waste. Just do your best, Beatrice."

The small drill loli nodded her head to the room before continuing the incantation. It was indistinguishable to every other person but Beatrice as the magic was set in place. Even the girl herself was unsure whether or not it was going to work, but despite her awful attitude towards Subaru she had never failed to assist him despite his relentless nagging. He was beginning to feel bad for shouldering so much of his plans on Beatrice's assistance, but Subaru was well and truly out of options. Well….. Return by Death was his normal go-to for solving problems since before this, he was the only one who had to suffer.

But now… the girl who had forgotten about her sister was just forced to live out his suffering, and come to the horrifying truth of Rem's condition. About how everyone but Subaru had forgotten her, including her one and only sister, and how the boy she repeatedly berated for being lazy and useless had saved the two of them on multiple occasions. It couldn't have been easy, after all this is what became of him after living out each scenario over a long period of time, but Ram didn't have the luxury of taking in each experience as it came.

He had unknowingly brought her under his curse through means he still didn't understand, and now he was selfishly trying to throw the burden of the entire world unto himself. Subaru had completely forgotten to think about how it would have made him feel, where he to take her place. Yet the world unjustly and cruely forced her to relive the nightmarish pain and suffering he had gone through. All of these relentless thoughts plagued Subaru's mind as he waited for Beatrice to give him another instruction, or for Ram to suddenly wake up and hit him, embrace him….. Do something other than lie on the floor, defeated by an act of selfishness that he had unknowingly committed.

"Beatrice….. I don't want to rush you, but I'm a little nervous down here….. What's happening?" Subaru was beginning to feel tears streaming down his cheek, as his mind was stuck replaying the worst outcomes in his head. To console the young man, Beatrice spoke her incancation a little louder, enough to indicate that she wasn't done. Subaru could hear her speaking aloud now, in a language that he couldn't understand. So the young boy waited….. And waited….. An Excruciatingly long amount of time before Beatrice finally spoke in language he could understand. "It's done, I suppose. All we can do now is watch her condition and wait while she recovers, I suppose."

"Beatrice… I hate to be the one to ask this, but how long do you think it'll take for her to recover..?" Subaru turned to the librarian for an answer, but found none on her face or in her words. "To be honest, I don't know, I suppose." Never were things so unclear to Natsuki Subaru than in this moment. He was even more lost in his head and trauma than before, and was in a rage to get some answers as soon as possible. Subaru hurried over towards the exit, before pulling the large and ornate doors open. "Just where are you going, I suppose?! You make this huge deal about saving the maid girl, and then you want to leave her here with me, I suppose?!"

Subaru looked back at the irate drill loli with sad, anxious and angry eyes. It immediately quelled any anger and emotion in Beatrice's voice as Subaru made no effort to hide his emotions. "I'm entrusting Ram to you for now… Until then, there's nothing I can do here, correct…?" Beatrice shook her head back and forth wordlessly, as she could see the intensity and mixed feelings radiating off from Subaru. "Ah… Then, in the meantime…. Roswaal seems to know quite a bit of information….. I'm going to have a short chat with him while Ram's condition hopefully improves. Once I'm done with that…." He turned around and left the door to the forbidden library wide open. "I'll come back and take Ram back to my room unless you have any objections. In the meantime, Beatrice…. Please watch over her for me."


End file.
